shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kairosekuni (Seastone Kingdom)
Introduction Kairosekuni, or the Seastone Kingdom currently goes under a completely false name made by the Marines. To keep the seastone a secret, it was simply reffered to as The Amber Isles and was given a fake description that was nowhere near what the island was actually like. History The island which Elaine was born on was known as Kairosekuni, or the Sea Stone Kingdom. It was an island that used to be a coral formation, but it became exposed as the sea level went down. The gaping caverns made by the coral were discovered to hold an immense amount of Seastone deposits. Because the island was merely a small section of the massive prehistoric coral, it became an invaluable source of Seastone. The first people to colonize the island did not know the use of Seastone, but they noticed that devil fruit users became extremely fatigued in sections of the island. They used the stone to produce a metal that was as bright as quicksilver and sold and traded it when they left the island. Items made from the metal were regarded as some of the most beautiful pieces in the West Blue. When a few pieces were given to a marine, they found out that the metal was actually pure Seastone. They asked the merchant to take them back to the island, and the marines were astonished to see such an abundance of Seastone. Immediately the smiths and metalworkers of the island were taken from the island and to a marine base while the confiscation of the stones began. Without caring for the citizens of the island, the marines raided every house and building until they were sure that no Seastone remained. The islanders were totally unaware of the value of the mineral until the Marines started to mine it. Whole towns were uprooted and forced to move off of the richer deposits. A marine base was built on the island and all able bodied men were recruited to be miners. In order to prevent others from knowing about the mineral deposits on the island, they dubbed them The Amber Isles and created fake news about it to drive pirates and other people away. As the Marines made more money off the Seastone, they continued to expand and push the natives out of their homelands. Many marine officials became drunk off of their earnings and grew evermore corrupt. They abused and taxed the locals until it was evident they had nothing more to give. The land they lived in was barren to begin with, but even their fertile areas were beginning to dwindle. The people on the island grew to resent the Marines more and more. Several weak coups were thrown, but they were put down easily. The laws grew stricter with every passing year. At some point some people got so desperate that they began to steal from other islanders. The Marines did nothing to stop them, and it continued despite the citizens pleas for help. Towns lived in fear of the Marines and the thieves, and it became a lawless area. Geography Kairosekuni is a generally barren landscape with a fall climate nearly all year. The ground is rough, and the soil is made of crushed coral and decayed seaweed. There are many caverns throughout the island which are ancient coral structures which hold deposits of seastone. The island is actually multiple sections of land made of coral which has broken the surface of the ocean. The main part of the island is split through the center by a saltwater river. The only fresh water on the island is collected from higher coral formations which hold water when it rains. The coral functions as a natural filtration system which allows water to move down the formations where citizens set up collection areas. Due to the location and climate of the island, growing crops is very difficult. Their main crops are grains, one known as ocean wheat is the most common. Animals such as small fowl live on the island, and goats brought from the original colonists roam through the land, often hiding in coral caverns. Architecture Explain the types of buildings or theme of the island. Culture Expain significant points about the island's culture. Government Before the marines got involved, Kairosekuni was a quickly developing kingdom. The riches earned from trade allowed the people to begin creating beautiful buildings. Their government was one of Indirect-Democracy where representatives from major towns and trading ships were called in whenever a council was called. Due to the isolated location of the island, no wars were ever recorded. Minor scuffles happened between different towns, but they were settled quickly since the people were not accustomed to fighting. Citizens Elaine Van Hunde Trivia List any trivia, such as Related Articles Pages relating to this island on this wiki. External Links Pages relating to this island NOT found of this wiki.